


[Podfic] You Only Live Twice by Liviapenn

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: ITPE, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus moves on to the next thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Only Live Twice by Liviapenn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Only Live Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144667) by [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn). 



Cover artwork by [**akamine_chan**](http://twitter.com/akamine_chan)

Podbook compiled by [**bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:**

[You Only Live Twice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/144667)

**Authors:**

[ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/liviapenn/profile) [ **liviapenn** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/liviapenn/)

**Fandom:**

From Eroica With Love

**Pairing:**

Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria

**Length:**

0:20:28

**Download:**

[MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/You%20Only%20Live%20Twice%20by%20Liviapenn.mp3) |  [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122611.zip)

 


End file.
